scooby_doofanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Scrappy-Doo, Where Are You!
Scrappy-Doo, Where Are You! is is another installment/spin-off of the classic show Scooby-Doo. It is heavily based on the original Scooby and Scrappy-Doo show, with the exception of the artwork being as in What's New, Scooby-Doo?. The show centers on the long forgotten Scrappy-Doo as he befriends four young fans of his uncle's gang and form their own mystery-solving group. About While Mystery Inc. continues to solve monster mysteries all over the globe, Scrappy-Doo stayed with his mom Ruby in New York City. When as if planned by fate, he encounters four young kids who are fans of Mystery Inc; Debbie Cahill, a glasses-wearing wimp; Franklin Silva, a smart boy wearing a propeller hat; Bernice Davidson, a southern belle; and Robin Acosta, a Filipino girl with good leader skills. Now the five of them, along with supporting friends and family, form a new branch to Mystery Incorporated, Mystery Inc. Jr.! Join them as they solve more mysteries! Characters Mystery Inc. Jr. *Scrappy-Doo (voiced by Frank Welker) - nephew of Scooby-Doo and the mascot of the newly-created Mystery Inc. Jr., Scrappy is headstrong and always wanting to face off in a fight against the various villains. He however chickens out in occasions where a monster does something horrifying to him, especially if they sneak up on him. *Debbie Cahill (voiced by TBA) - a cowardly jewish girl with orange hair wearing glasses with pink frames. An expy of Shaggy, she is easily frighten by things. Like how Shaggy says "Zoinks!", Debbie screams "Yipes!" when she is scared. She is also the niece of Beau Neville. *Franklin Silva (voiced by TBA) - a Puerto Rican boy wearing a blue sweater and green propeller hat. An expy of Velma and the only human boy in the junior gang, he is smart, closely paying attention to clues they find. He is also a fan of Japanese manga and old books. *Bernice Davidson (voiced by TBA) - a southern belle from Louisiana who wears round beaver glasses and a yellow dress. The expy of Daphne, she at times gets kidnapped by the monsters, but also has some independence herself. *Robyn Acosta (voiced by TbA) - a Filipino girl with pigtails and the oldest of the four kids. Jr. An expy of Fred, Maureen is the unofficial leader of Mystery Inc. Jr. and unlike Fred, she is less bossy and always finds a way for everyone to get the mystery solved together. Recurring Characters *Lucy Acosta (voiced by tba) - the divorced mother of Robyn and the most recurring parent of the Junior Gang to appear. A real-estate agent, she is able to easily call the police once her daughter and her friends solve mysteries. In season 2, her ex-husband and his girlfriend were the culprits. *Lieutenant Harris (voiced by Lorraine Toussaint) - Lieutenant Nadine Harris is the police chief of Greenwich Village where the kids live. Despite the junior gang's great mystery-solving skills, Lieutnant Harris is the only officer who is grateful for them, for the other officers are all too arrogant. She had to fire the rest of the police in the twefth episode when they revealed to be the culprits. *Ruby-Doo (voiced by tba) - the single mother of Scrappy-Doo and the younger sister of Scooby-Doo. The second most-recurring parent in the show, Ruby *Rufus Davidson (voiced by Brian Drummond) - the father of Bernice. A millionaire business owner of Episode Guide Please see this link for the episode guide: Scrappy-Doo, Where Are You!/Episode Guide Category:Programmes Category:Carebearheart's things Category:Series Category:Scrappy-Doo, Where Are You! Category:Fanfiction Category:Latest activity